Buy Me a Rose
by PureBloodKay
Summary: Don't kill me and it is a song fic.


A/N: OK I WAS BORED SUE ME! This has to be the wrost story I have ever written! That is saying something! HAHA I am kind of on pain killers at the moment fell down some stairs and well this song made me cry and I thought how cute it would be if it was about Hermione and Severus so. *wince* Sorry to anyone that will read this fic. I still want to put it on. Mawahahaha Oh and no flames please realize I am a little drugged at the moment if you read my Current story I am writing then you know I am better than this.

BUY ME A ROSE

It is funny how life goes sometimes. Being married to Severus has been a blast some would say. When they first got married he was the perfect husband. He gave Hermione everything she ever wanted. He gave her love, a home, and someone great to talk to be herself with. After a year of being married to him, he started to work longer hours he started his own potions business after the marriage to spend time with her but when he started to get more and more money from his work he never came home but late at night.

"I love you" he would say when he crawled into the bed every night crawling into bed with her after kissing her. Drifting off to sleep not long after his head lay next to hers. If he would take the time to notice his young wife he would see everyday that he was late or did show she would look sadder and sadder. Only if he would look into her mind he would know what was on her mind.

"_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants  
A three car garage, her own credit cards  
He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night  
If he could only read her mind, she'd say:"_

She loves Severus with all her heart she lost Harry and Ron because they couldn't understand that Severus was the one for her. Her parents took everything so well and welcomed Severus into the family but lately she wonders if she made the right choice. She believes she did but everyday the he doesn't come home it breaks her heart a little more each time. She gave up a lot just to be with him but she didn't care. He gives her everything in the world that money can by and he tells her he loves her when he thinks she is a sleep. She wonders if she would get nerve to tell him what she really wants for him. She just stays quite because he is happy and so is she. She misses the man that she married a year ago the one who would gruffly give her a rose saying he found it, or write a sort letter while working telling her that he was thinking of her or with a sarcastic remake about one of his worker, she missed how he would hold a door open for her when they went anywhere, or just look at her with the love she saw in his eye when he would get home from work in the early days. She just wanted those little things not a Madison which he gave her or the shopping sprees he tells her she should go on. Sometime she wished that he didn't quit at Hogwarts because there she just had him and not really worry where he was half the time.

_"Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life"_

Two years have gone by since he went on the need more money rage. Hermione is tired she has tried and tried to get his attention. The loneliness is eating her alive she just can figure out how it got so wrong so fast. Severus rarely comes home anymore says he is working. She just doesn't know where she went. What she is don't wrong? Why doesn't he want to spend time with her anymore? She spends many a night waiting in the drawing room wearing gorgeous night gowns. Half the time she falls a sleep waiting for him. She always wakes up in her bedroom in the morning but he is never there anymore when she does not morning kisses. She has finally got the picture he doesn't love her anymore he is just being nice and letting her stay. She is trying to get the love had for her back and she wonders if her nightly thought will make a difference.

"_Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone  
And she cant help but wonder what she's doing wrong  
Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head  
Would it make a difference if she said:_

Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life"

Severus was waiting for one of his workers that are stationed in America at a restaurant in the middle of a muggle city. He wrinkled his nose at the muggles throwing peanuts shells on the ground. He can not believe the place is popular here it is called Longhorn. He sniffs and looks at his pocket watch still not believing that he was tricked into coming to this place he has a few words for the incompetent fool who told him to come here. A song catches his attention that makes him freeze. Everything fades into the background has he listens to this song. He realizes then and there that this song playing is telling a story one that is frightfully familiar. His mind flash picture of his precious wife that he loves more than anything in this world. Severus slumps down realizing that the longer his marriage has gone on the less he thought of Hermione's happiness. She had tired so hard to make him see her and he didn't notice. He slammed his hand on the table and stood up running out to make his way home he didn't care if he missed his meeting with that dunderhead he had more important things to do. Like beg forgiveness from his young wife.

_"And the more that he lives the less that he tries  
To show her the love that he hold inside  
And the more that she gives the more that he sees  
This is a story of you and me"_

"Hermione!" Severus shouts has he slams the doors open to their home. Scaring the poor woman waiting for him thinking he won't be home again but she got used to waiting.

"Severus. Your home." Hermione sat dully on the chair facing the window thinking her mind was playing tricks on her after years of waiting for him to notice her again.

"My love." Severus says softly startling her to look at him. "My love I just realized something." He slowly walks up to her. "Why did you stay with this old fool for so long? Why did you sit here and never tell me?"

Hermione looks up scared for a second. "Tell you what?" She whispers to him. He kneels down in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me how much of a fool I have been? " He pulls out a rose from the folds of his robes. "I never realized until two hours ago of how much I have hurt you. I am going to spend the rest of my life making up to you on how stupid I have been. I hope you notice in my eyes how much I love you. I will hold until the end of time and do all the little things for the rest of your life."

__

"So I bought you a rose on the way home from work  
Opened the door to a heart that I hurt  
And I hope you notice this look in my eyes  
_Cause I'm gonna make things right  
I'm gonna hold you tonight  
Do all those little things  
For the rest of your life."_

"Oh Severus," She cries "I love you so much. I knew one day you will realize that you left me here and I waited for three long years for you to come back to me as the man I fell in love with. I guess my waiting finally paid off." She laughs "What made you see?"

"Funny enough a muggle song called buy me a rose. I stopped long enough to ask who sang it. Some guy named Kenny Rogers. I guess one day someone knew I would need it to realize what I have before I lost it." Severus said gently with a laugh while stroking her hair out of her face. Then kissing her with whole heart promising himself to never forget again that his wife was more important to him then any money in the world.


End file.
